This invention relates to an easy-spreading food product, preferably low in fats and sugar, and to a process for its production.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,534 that a low-fat fermented milk product having a long shelf life at ambient temperature can be produced by heating a mixture of a fermented milk base and a stabilizer, such as starch, at a temperature of 38.degree. to 65.degree. C., homogenizing the heated mixture and then pasteurizing it at 76.degree. to 93.degree. C. In addition, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,846 that a fermented milk product, which keeps in a tube at 5.degree. C. or at 20.degree. C. and which can easily be squeezed out from its tube without any loss of cohesion, can be produced by lactic fermentation of an oil-in-water emulsion containing a fat and a skimmed milk product and/or soya proteins.